The Silences Between Them
by potato42069
Summary: Tadashi enjoys a good conversation as much as the next guy, but he doesn't always need that with GoGo. / Tomadashi.


A/N: Not as long as my other crap because I doodly booped this in whATEVER. Also please take note that I'm absolute trash who has literally never written fic for her OTPs fucking ever but Tomadashi REALLY sucked me in for some reason. (Even though admittedly I'm not a huge fan of the movie itself the way everyone else seems to be. Honestly don't even ask about that LOL)

* * *

He sits in the grass beside her, grinning at her hardened expression. GoGo was never one for words or cheery smiles, so it's not like Tadashi could blame anyone for getting the wrong impression about her. He certainly had the first time around. But as people so often do, he adjusted, and the initial awkward silences eventually became calming. He lets the cool breeze blow between them and watches as leaves and flower petals twirl and fly in a current.

"I missed the lecture today," he finally admits, scratching his head. Not only that, his baseball cap was at home, too. Probably. He knows for sure he'd dropped it somewhere. "Care to fill me in? Unless I missed out on more important shenanigans?"

"You won't believe this," GoGo grumbles. She doesn't look him directly in the eye as huffs. "Fred tried to get Honey to make some kind of chemical for one of his stupid comic book scenarios."

"Oh, that couldn't have ended well."

"He tried to re-enact something and ended up knocking over her entire table. There was a huge explosion and everything."

"Yikes. Did everyone get out okay?"

"It wasn't anything major, but let's just say a good chunk of the nerd lab is gonna look like a dolly dream house for a good while."

He snorts. "Wow, I am _really_ sorry I missed that."

"Maybe you'd have seen it if you'd actually been there, dork."

"Hey now, I'm usually a good noodle."

She just sighs and crosses and recrosses her legs.

"You know," he adds slowly, "just wait 'till Hiro gets there. Trust me when I say the nerd lab doesn't even come close to half the wild stuff he pulls."

"I don't know," she says, frowning.

"Why? Threatening to ram into him with your bike isn't going to work every time."

When she doesn't answer to that, he just chuckles and studies her face, how her carefully drawn eyebrows knit together as if deep in thought, how her dark hair streaked with purple falls just beneath her copper-colored eyes.

The thing he's come to appreciate most about the silences between them, he decides, is knowing their time together didn't always need meaningless chatter. It was the comfort of knowing she was there

"Anyway, Jonathan asked me to coffee today," GoGo says.

Something inside Tadashi twists a little. "Yoshida?"

"Yoshida. I said no, though."

He relaxes. "Oh. But... You did, huh?"

"You know why."

"GoGo..."

"I should probably get going," she says abruptly, rising from her spot.

"So soon?"

"Research paper due. You know how it is."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"If you were there to help me - " She breaks at the last word. He reaches for her hand, but he doesn't touch her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Stupid," she mutters shakily as her lip trembles and her eyes well up with tears. "Just... come back to us."

"You know I can't do that."

"Hiro misses you. We miss you." Fat tears roll down her cheeks now, and her cheeks turn faintly crimson. "_I _miss you."

"I miss you, too. I miss you so much."

"Stupid," she repeats, reaching for the stone slab bearing his name, the bouquet she'd placed in front of it starting to unravel. "You better watch it when I'm up there, too. However long that takes."

"Just don't do anything too wild when you're biking, okay?" He manages a weak smile, but of course she can't hear him. Of course she can't see him. She never can.

"I'll be back, Tadashi. This isn't the last of it." She sniffles one last time and wipes her eyes as she turns her back and storms to her bike. He watches as she climbs on, and that floating sensation returns. His vision grows blurry.

"Don't be too long."


End file.
